Faithfully
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Kid trying the best way he can to be with BlackStar as his father doesn't want to. Not only that but deal with his girlfriend. Will Death succeed or will somthing horrible happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok a squel of Baka Love...hope you enjoy**

**the title has noting to do with the fanfic..maybe..might change if something better comes out. **

* * *

><p>Death the Kid was outside of the balcony of the school just looking away, until he was pounce from behind by someone. He look back to see it was only Black Star.<p>

"What do you want now?" Kid asks.

"Nothing…but seeing am about to surpass god and you becoming my goddesses I though you can buy me an ice cream since it's an honor and all." The blue hair meister said innocently.

Kid roll his eyes and turn around wrapping his arms around his waist "Last time you ate my ice cream."

"Did I?" Black Star ask looking innocent as possible.

"Beside shouldn't you do the honors and buy me ice cream?" He asks as he pull the male closer.

"Hm, don't know. Doesn't seem right." Black Star said.

"Really, cause I thought you were the seme of this relationship and has to buy the uke the stuff. You know me being the goddesses and all." Kid said as he let go and looking at his nails.

Black Star puff his cheeks then place his hands on his hips "Actually I am the uke so now you have to buy me the ice cream and anything I want. Bwhahahaha so there!"

Kid grins "really, cause sense you keep saying am the goddesses and you the god, then I thought I didn't had too."

"Well, you do. Seeing as I am now the uke! Hyhahahahahaha!" Black Star laugh.

"Oh, so your saying you're the "girl" now? I see." Kid said as he watch the boy in front of him place a confuse look.

" I am not the girhm?" Kid cut him off by kissing him lightly. He turn around making Black Star lean down on the railing as he ask for entrance. He frowns seeing Black Star wasn't going to he deicide to poke the male making him giggle. As he took the chance he starts to explore the mouth only to have to prove his dominance with the meister. When they stop for air Kid went to his neck and start to nipple on it then suck on the skin making Black Star moan softly.

"Oh, is the great Black Star enjoying himself?" Kid teases him making him blush lightly.

"Sh-shut up!" the meister said looking the other way.

Kid chuckle and continue what he was doing but on the other side. Just as he was going to kiss him again they were interrupted by someone.

"Oh my god? Death the Kid what are you doing?" shout a person making Kid frown and Black Star rise a brow.

Kid turns around seeing the woman as she gave them a dirty look.

"What the hell do you want?" Kid ask.

"Your father want you but I'll just tell him you're busy." She said scornfully. She turns around and head back.

"Who was she anyways?" Black Star ask curiously.

Kid glare at the door way before he look at his boyfriend and reply "My father's new girlfriend."

"Tsk your father doesn't have good taste dose he?" he ask grinning.

Kid chuckle as he kiss him softly on his lips. "Maybe not. I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure."

Kid sigh as he was walking inside the death room. He then went up the little stairs were his father was with his girlfriend sitting in his chair. He had his normal expression as he look at his father.

"You want to see me father?" Kid ask.

"Sup, sup, sup! Kid your hair looks cute as always!" The shinigami said making his son pout a bit.

"Father, I know you want to say something to me. Is it a mission?" Kid said nicely trying to ignore about the hair thing.

His father sigh then said "No not really…it's about you and Black Star really."

"Bl-black Star? What does he have to do with anything?" Kid ask hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I have seen you two being strange lately around each other including Black Star." His father said.

"I don't know what you mean." Kid lie as he felt his heart racing.

"Baby he was just kissing him!" the woman said making Kid glare at her.

"No I wasn't."

"Rachel clam down. Kid someone sent me some photos and videos of you and Black Star doing stuff." Death said as he went to his mirror and shows the video of Black Star and him. Kid eyes went in horror seeing everything well must of things that happen. From their first date, and the day he was being confront by him.

"And like Rachel said you were just making out with him." Death said making his son look at him.

"It was a misunderstanding that's all." Kid said not knowing what to say "everything is a misunderstanding."

"Really?" Death said.

"I was…was just helping him. He… He wasn't feeling well…ever sense he confess to me how he felt about me and...i don't felt the same way…I guess I took pity and he kiss me….and…." Kid said rambling on that came on his mind.

"So he confesses to you?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about him?" Death ask.

"I was just curious that's all. I don't feel the same way." Kid said quickly.

"You do realize that kind of relationship isn't allow in this city right?"

Kid eyes widen "Why not?"

"Cause its disgusting!" Rachel snaps.

"Kid, it's wrong. Being in a relationship with the same gender is wrong. How will you take over in my place when people will hate the person your with. Not only the same gender but from the Star Clan at that." Death said.

Kid growl "That's unfair!"

"No, it's not. Beside he should be kill." The woman said.

"Rachel pleases." Death said then to Kid "I won't kill him seeing he's a value meister but…"

"Chichue that's unfair! So what if he likes guy he actually is bisexual. You know how he's like wanting to surpass god and stuff" Kid said.

"A fag is still a fag, stupid boy." Rachel hiss only to be shush.

"Kid, am sorry but what you two are doing has to stop. So from now on I'll make sure they watch Black Star. So he doesn't get to close, also you two can't be alone with each other anymore. Plus you have to "breakup" the relationship or whatever this is." The oldest shinigami order making Kid look at the floor and holding his fist not wanting to do something he'll regret.

"Ok." Kid mutter then he turn and left to the lunchroom seeing it was lunch time. When he got his food he sat down with his friend. He just poke his food until Black Star nudge him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Black Star whispers.

"N-nothing." Kid reply dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks has pass with the talk with his father. Kid warns of Black Star of what was happing. He wasn't surprise to see his expression. Luckily he agreed to calm himself until things cool down. Though he was a bit happy that the watching part wasn't going on at least for now.

Kid walks out of the manor angrily after what happen. He had a fight with both the witch and his father. He was at least glad the sister weren't there because he knows it could had turn real ugly.

As he went to the park he sees the familiar blue haired boy balancing on a bench with only his figures. He went quickly behind him "So what is the great Black Star doing now?"

The said boy open is eyes and did a back flip landing on his feet smirking.

"Yahooo, am so much closer to god now! So Kid what brings you to the great and mighty me?" ask the boy grinning.

Kid shrug "Nothing much, just walking around."

Black Star smile as he went over to him "Hey Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as we're together now…"

"What is it?" Kid said knowing something was up as he saw Black Star innocent looks. '_he wants something I know it!'_

"Can we go out?" he asks.

"Aren't we out?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I mean like a date…." Black Star said grinning "Cause we haven't been in one in like forever, with the whole mess with Death and all."

Kid narrow his eyes knowing something was fishy "Where to?"

"No way, you can't be serious! This place is asymmetrical!" Kid shouts at his boyfriend who smiles happily.

"aww come on Kid! I promise you're going to have lots of fun!" Black Star said holding his hand and going inside.

"Noooooo, not the horror!" Kid cries out as he was being led inside.

The place they gone to was Chuck N' cheese (after being sure they weren't follow). The worst place for an OCD boy's like Death the Kid. As they got in Kid mutter to himself to sue the damn place.

"There's only one slide on that thing!" Kid said "There's only seven of those bowling ball things too! Gah the agony."

"Kid just think of the great me and not this asymmetrical stuff!" Black Star said pointing to himself.

"AHHHHH THAT'S EVEN WROSE! YOU'RE HAIR IT'S A MESS! AND DON'T GET ME START WITH THE DAMN TATATTO!" Kid shouted making a couple of people stare at them strangely.

Black Star grumbles and shut the boy up by kissing him. It was a quick one as he then press their forehead together.

"You clam down?" the assassin asks smiling.

"Maybe." Kid said quietly having a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"good cause I challenge you to that thing!" Black Star is pointing to a Skee Ball machine. Kid frown seeing there was only seven but Black Star grabs his hand taking him there anyways.

"Come on, Kid look they're symmetrical right?" Black Star said pointing at the machine. Kid stare at it knowing he was right the way two holes were located neatly on the side well distances and the other hole in the middle.

"I guess so." Kid said then place in a token only to frown seeing that where to get the balls there was only slot and not two "Not symmetrical at all!"

"Kid! Just look at the holes thingy!" Black Star orders then for the heck of it he spank his butt making the boy jump.

"Damn it, Black Star you know I hate that!" Kid snaps.

"Come on let's just play!" the meister said getting a bit annoy.

"Fine."

As they play Black Star grin as he was getting must of the ball into the 100 mostly just the 50 but he was still winning. He looks to the side sweatdropping seeing Kid trying to get the 30 point hole seeing it was in the middle. After the last ball he heard Kid cry and start his depression one more time.

"Am a disgrace to life! I couldn't place the last ball in the middle hole! Am trash! I deserve to die! Why! Why!" Kid cries out.

"All, come on Kid. Don't be like that!" Black Star said bending down to the death god who was still saying he was trash.

"Hey, it happens. Not everyone has good luck! Hey, you know what is symmetrical 8 right?" Black Star said wishing one of the sisters were here "Beside your not trash seeing your dating the great me!"

Kid sniff then return to normal "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ok, I think you really have bi-polar problems too!" the tan boy said.

"No I don't!" Kid snapped "So what other game shall we play?"

They start to play whack a mo but didn't finish seeing Kid's OCD got in the way then some Dance Dance revolution but after awhile Kid just faint sense none of the arrows weren't in order making Black Star laugh. They play basketball but Black Star end up cheating when Kid was winning him by distracting the poor boy. After a while they got hungry which the ninja was happy seeing he'll explode cause of his troublesome boyfriend. As they got the seat way in the corner Kid slide in first follow by star who place his head on his shoulder. Kid smile as he wrap one arm around the others waist bringing him closer. Black Star had one hand on the table tabbing it as Kid grabs the other hand.

"Oi, Kid I thought you hate showing our relationship about us?" Black Star ask softly as he cuddle closer.

"I do, but I haven't spend time with you in awhile." Kid said then made the boy look at him and kiss him softly on the lips. When he was about to deepen it the waitress came interrupting them. They broke apart blushing as the woman felt awkward "Er…here's your pizza."

"Thanks." Kid mutters as she places it down and left.

Black star grin and start to eat like there was no tomorrow. Kid chuckles as he eat some himself. He smile as Black Star kept at it only to slow down seeing that he wasn't getting much.

After they ate Black Star pat his belly that turned round from the pizza he ate. Kid chuckles rubbing it too.

"Wow just a day and already pageant." Kid tease making Black Star puff his cheek.

"If anyone is having a baby is you cause you're the girl!" Black Star stated making Kid chuckle.

The shinigami then lick the boys lips when he saw some sauce on his face. Black Star blush lightly and grumble.

They stay there a few minutes till the assassin eyes fell upon a camera and a mini set. AS there were kids dancing around he ran towards them and push them out.

"Yahoooo the great black star has come here to give you his godly presence!" Black Star boast making Kid look at him in embarrassment. As he kept boasting into the fake camera, he stops and went to the mini playground where there was the slide and the tubes thingy.

Kid roses a brow when he saw that Black Star went into a cage that will make children pretend they're some kind of animal or something. The ninja wave at him which made Kid hesitates at first then wave back. For some reason he start to think of a battled Black Star in a very, very innocent look on his face with…

"Oh god what am I thinking!" Kid growls trying to get the images out of his mind. He got up going to the tube and slide thing when Black Star call him up. He sigh as he went up but felt awkward seeing he was now a bit tall for it. He frowns wondering how the hell Black Star got inside. Then again if you cut his hair off, he's actually shorter than him. As he tried to get to the upper level he saw the ninja inside a blue ball thingy that had a little mini window

"Hyhahahaha die die!" Black Star shouted then yelps in surprise when Kid wrap his arms around his waist pulling him down, only to be cramp inside the thing.

"Ahh, Kid! Why are you here?" Black Star asks.

"You call me didn't you?" Kid ask annoyed as he tries to sat up to be a bit more comfortable.

"Maybe I did." Black Star said only then to be lay down on his back as Kid was now on top of him.

"No fair, I am to grehm!" he was cut off as Kid press their lips together. He felt the shinigami nipping his lower lip before asking for entrance when he did grant it was a battle for dominance. As they kept kissing black star wrap his arm around he's neck gripping some of his dark hair. Kid got control then slid both his hand inside his shirt rubbing his hands up and down on each of his side making the ninja moan. Just as it was getting good a little girl shriek.

"Ewww, that's gross!"

Both boys eyes went wide in horror and part their lips quickly. Kid place a hand to his mouth wiping some of the saliva as the girl stare at them in horror.

"What happen Mary?' ask a boy then saw them "Did they do something to you?"

"They were doing what those other big kids does! It's so gross!" she squeal.

"Stupid big kids!" said the boy going over to them and punch Kid on the stomach while he punches the star on his 'jewels'.

"You b-bast ahhh!" Black Star snarl in pain trying to get up but fail seeing Kid was on top of him clutching his stomach. He kept dealing with the pain as the kids ran for it. The shinigami slowly exit the ball thingy as he crawl out of the place going to the slide.

"Black Star let's go." He said having enough of this.

"Fine." Squeak the star as he follows him.

Then they stop Black Star frown "But there's a better slide over there!"

Kid look at the other one seeing it was small for him "Blacky you won't fit beside this one is about our size."

"You go in that one while I go to the other one." Said the ninja as he crawl to the other one. He was stop as the shinigami wrap his arms around his waist.

"This one!"

"No."

Both start to struggle free ending up falling/sliding down the slide that Kid wanted. As they got to the end they fell hard on the ground. Kid groan seeing Black Star was on top of him with him facing up. They sat up until Kid realizes they were given dirty looks.

"Isn't that Lord Death son?" ask a woman.

"I think so, isn't that the demon child?" ask another.

Kid look at the ground as he heard them whisper about them, he then felt a finger under his chin.

"You alright?" ask the boy concern.

"Yeah, let's go." Kid said getting up the star doing the same.

As both meister where leaving the place Kid deicide to hold his hand again. Black Star look at him with a rose brow.

"Kid you sure you're feeling alright?" Black Star asks.

"Yeah, can't I just hold your hand?" Kid asks making the assassin grin.

"Sure."  
>As they were heading to the manor, Kid stop in front of the door not sure if they should go inside or not.<p>

"So, I think I'll leave then." Black Star said shyly which wasn't like him.

Kid chuckle and pull him over to pin him on the door. Black Star blush as Kid start to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Or we can continue were we left off?" Kid suggests blushing as he look to the side embarrass.

Black Star grin and press their lips together. When they part of air, Kid went down the boy's neck biting softly on his skin and sucking on it. He smile as Black Star was letting small moan escape from his mouth. He felt his hair being grip on as he went to the other side to do the same.

Just as he was about to kiss him again the door open making both fall on the floor. Black Star grunt when Kid fell on top of him hard.

"You ok Star?" the boy asks concern as the boy nod.

"What in the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So uncool I order pizza not two idiot." a white hair male said staring at them with a bit of annoyance.

"Soul, what the hell are you doing here?" Kid exclaim happy to see him and not the other person.

"The girls invited me over to their sleep over. Saying something of you two being invited." Soul said.

"Yahooo, of course am suppose to be invited. It'll be lame without me around." Boast the ninja.

"But isn't it early for the sleep over?" the shinigami ask.

"Er, dude it's 5…you two were gone that long." Soul reply as he slouch.

"Damn….well then again everything goes fast cause the great me is here. Beside I was getting hungry anyways." Black Star said "Did you bring any good movies?"

"Duh, anyways the girls are in the other room." Soul said going out of the room to the next.

Kid sigh wishing he could have been alone with his boyfriend but he won't mind this. He went to the other room to greet the girls as Black star start to boast his greatness and annoy Patty.

While Patty and Black Star kept arguing, Kid realizes that Kilik actually all his team was there.

"So it is a big sleep over?" the shinigami ask making Liz smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, sort of like a surprise seeing you won't allow it." His weapon said.

"Yahooo let's get this party start! So which stupid commoner challenge the great Black Star to er…Kid which game do you have?" the assassin said.

"You should know by now."

"Fine party pooper. Who challenge me to Mario Kart!" Black Star shouts.

"I will I'll be happy to finally be able to kick your ass Bla Star." Kilik taunt.

Through out the reminder of the day Soul, Black Star, Kilik, Patty, the twins, and Ragnarok kept playing. Sometimes the other will join but it was getting to competitive and Kid kept getting frustrated cause he want to be in 8th place.

He kept getting jealous of Kilik giving his boyfriend a nickname. He didn't know why it bother him it just did.

"Yeah, go thunder!" Kilik cheer as his little female weapon was winning everybody.

"So uncool." Soul mutters seeing it had to be a little girl shaman thing who gave a peace sign.

The other that weren't involved were just talking or in the girls case doing their nails and whatever they do.

Liz gave her meister a devious look making him uneasy. She kept whispering to the other girls who giggle and nods their head. He gulps hoping it won't be bad.

"gah I don't know how to handle this!" Crona yells.

"You never know how to handle anything stupid brat! Shut up am losing!" the black blood snap.

Everyone laugh at their little argument. The shinigami smile seeing everything was normal. Everyone was happy no damn woman ruining everything. Though he was fill with happiness he couldn't help feeling something bad is going to happen.

After a couple of hours they all change into their sleeping wear and head to the fun room again where they were just were early. When they got the snacks and everything ready they sat there.

"Hey why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Kim ask smiling which made Kid knew it had something to do with Liz from earlier.

"Why not." liz agree while staring at her meister.

When everyone agree they all sat in a circle.

"oh, oh I go first seeing am the great Black star!" the ninja shouts.

"Fine."

"Hm….Ox truth or dare?" the ninja ask.

"…truth."

"Ahhh no fun…is it true that am so awesome that I even surpass god?" Black Star asks making everyone groan.

"No." the meister said making the other boy pout. "Jackie truth or dare?'

"…true!" she said.

"Is it true that Kim is in crazy love with me and don't try to lie because I know when someone is lying to me!" Ox declare while everyone in the room sweat drop.

Jackie look at her meister then at the other one as she sigh. She gave a sorry look to Kim who shook her head pleading.

"Fine, she does….if only you get rich." Jackie said making the boy first beam of happiness then go all gloomy.

"Ox, next time choose Kim into a dare." Harvar said shaking his head.

Jackie giggle then look at her own meister evilly "Kim truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to kiss Ox." The weapon said making the undercover witch glare at her. She sigh then went next to the nerd. When she kiss him on the cheek Ox turn red all over mumbling nonsense before fainting.

"Hahahaha, he's worse than Kid." Black Star laugh only to be punch at.

So everyone continue saying their truth or dare. In one of the dare Kid almost die because they made Liz tilt his picture frame by a bit. Seeing it was her turn, she grins evilly making Kid shiver.

"Black Star truth or dare?" she asks making Kid lift a brow.

"DARE!" he shouts.

"You sure?" Liz ask smiling innocently.

"Of course I never back down on a challenge."

"Come with me." She said making everyone minus the girls she talked to rise a brow.

Black Star rose following the girl making Kid confused. He swear he was going to be the one that suffers.

"NO FRICKEN WAY! AM NOT WEARING THAT SHIT! AM NOT DOING ANYTHING!" everyone heard the assassin shout.

They couldn't hear Liz responds but neither did they heard more yelling from the meister. It took a couple of minutes till Liz came back smiling evilly. She sat down as nothing happen making everyone wonder what happen.

"come on Black Star a dare is a dare." Liz said.

Everyone stare at the entrance until a red face Black Star appears. Every stood their in shock until they start to laugh their ass off.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" Harvar laugh.

"hahahahahaha can't handle hahahaha laughter." Crona said laughing.

"hahahaha I agree hahahhaa." Agree Ragnarok.

"Shut up!" shouts the blue head boy as he cross his arms angrily. He was wearing an over size white shirt that hang loose on his shoulders. Not only that but had cat's ear on his side of the head and a tail somehow attach to the shirt.

"It was either that or the maid one." Liz said.

"You're evil." Black Star shouts waving his hand making the effect funnier seeing the sleeve where long.

"Hem, hem, you forgot the other part." The weapon said making the boy glare at her.

"No way!" the ninja yells.

"Do it or else."

"fine!" Black Star said giving up then looks at the ground as he mumbles "You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie…"

"what? say it louder…Because we all know that the mighty Black Star never mumbles." Liz said trying not to laugh while some snicker.

Black Star grumble angrily until Maka snicker "Come on don't you like attention?"

The ninja only frown then took a deep breathe then look at Kid the must cute and innocent face possible.

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
>Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie<br>You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
>Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye<br>And I love you so and I want you to know  
>That I'll always be right here<br>And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
>Because you are so dear."<em>

Black Star face was now red all over because of embarrassment and anger. A star like himself shouldn't be place in this stupid situations at all. He glare at all his friends as they all laugh. Actually some of the girls 'aww' him for being all cute and sweet for a moment.

"You know once I become a god don't come begging me for help. Ever!' he snaps angrily as he sits down crossing his arms childishly.

Kid giggle then went over to him kissing him on the cheeks "Come on…you were cute my snoogum-boogums."

Black Star growl as he push him away making the other chuckle "You know what, f you and f you too, expect you *pointing at the little twins* actually f all of you!"

Everyone just laugh while Kid went to hug him from behind. His boyfriend start to struggle free only to stop when Liz said "remember you're the… damn how you say it again."

"The uke for this evening." Jackie said making some of the girls giggle.

"But I was all this morning and afternoon!" he argue making them giggle more "I mean no I wasn't!"

"Black, just clam down." Kid whisper in his ear as he hold him from killing the girls. The boy got even frustrate more and try with all his might. Kid chuckle when the boy stop and decide to glare at all of them "Don't worry you'll regret making a great man like myself do this!"

"whatever you say kitty!" Soul tease making his best friend growl.

"I'll show you kitty ass!" Black Star hiss only to be hold by Kid. The shinigami made him turn around and lock their lips together. Then stare into his eyes "Clam down…you're cute when you sang that."

The meister blush lightly as he grumble and cross his arms on his chest. Kid chuckle then sat next him.

After all that they decide to watch a movie before Black Star actually kill them. They took out the sleeping bags and went around the T.V to see the movie. Liz, Tsubaki and Crona got the sofa while Kim (making everyone know she was still in denial) got the couch sitting next to Ox. Everyone else was on the floor.

Kid smiles as he felt his boyfriend going closer to him making him wrap an arm around him. He took of the kitty ears knowing they get in the way as he stokes his hair. Through out the movie everything was clam seeing it was an adventure one sense there was little kids( Fire and thunder) in the room.

Black Star cuddle closer to Kid while eating popcorn pressing his back against his chest. The shinigami had his arms around his waist so he could also get the popcorn. Everyone was joining it a lot until it end. When they notice that the younger one fell asleep they place another movie that was more for them. Actually the girls place one that was more for them while the boys groan minus Kid and Ox. Ox want to make his love of life be happy while Kid just didn't care.

Through the movie half the teen fell asleep. Crona on Tsubaki's shoulder while she was on boy's head, as Liz was trying her hardest not to fall asleep. Patty was still watching the movie but was a bit bored. Maka, Jackie, Kim and Harvar where still up watching the movie. Soul surprisingly was watching the movie with great interested though he won't admit sense he was cool.. Kilik was in some random place with the twins snoring a bit.

Kid yawn trying to keep himself awake but couldn't. He notice his boyfriend was also trying but end up passing out next to him. The shinigami smile seeing he look cute when sleeping. He notice today was a good day minus the morning but it went awesome. He wish all days where like this but knew it couldn't be. He quickly places a kiss on the other forehead before looking at the screen. His vision fading out into blackness where he was now surround by beautiful symmetry.


End file.
